


Waiting for a train

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're waiting for a train. Getting on this train will get you in to a lot of trouble. But it doesn't matter because you'll be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for a train

**Author's Note:**

> Hyukjae's birthday story: III

Donghae wraps both arms around Hyukjae and leans back against the wall. He feels Hyukjae breathing quietly against his neck.

 

"We're going to get out of this, okay?"  He whispers against Hyukjae's dark hair. Hyukjae makes an affirmative noise at the back of his throat, face still buried in Donghae's neck. Donghae breathes in deeply, leans his head against Hyukjae's and waits.

 

\---

 

"What do you mean you lost them?" Heechul demands, voice teetering between anger and panic.

 

"I thought they were right behind me. They were! But they must have…" The manager trails off uncertainly.

 

"Do you know where we are? We're in fucking Thailand! One of the most dangerous places in Asia and you lost them here? Those two idiots with their heads in the clouds! Are you some sort of a moron?" Heechul yells.

 

"Enough, Heechul," Jungsu says, slipping his phone back in his pocket, "The police have been notified. SM wants us to stay put."

 

"Fuck that," Heechul snaps and Siwon, watching them quietly, flinches at the anger in his voice. "I'm not sitting around here waiting for the police to get off their asses. I'm gonna look for the kids myself." He looks around at the others gathered in the room, "Anyone who wants to come is welcome to join me," he says and walks out without a backward glance.

 

Sungmin follows him immediately and then Kyuhyun behind him with Donghee at his heels.

 

"I'm with him on this one," Youngwoon says quietly and Jungsu runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

 

"I really don't think-" the manager starts at the same time Siwon says, "Hyung, we have to look for them."

 

Ryeowook is staring after the others, biting his lip worriedly and Jongwoon, sitting cross legged on the floor shrugs at Jungsu in support.

 

"Let's go," Jungsu says, ignoring the protests of the manager, picks up his wallet and rushes out the door after Heechul, the others following closely behind him.

 

\---

 

"Hyukjae-ah, are you hungry?" Donghae asks, cracking an eye open. Hyukjae shifts a little from where he'd been sleeping on Donghae's shoulder.

 

"No," he murmurs.

 

Donghae smiles. "Baby, I heard your stomach growling."

 

Hyukjae chuckles. "It's just bored."

 

"Hyukkie, do you have any money?" Donghae asks, watching people rushing around them at the train station.

 

"I don't think so." Hyukjae lifts his head and looks at Donghae worriedly. Donghae tugs at his hair with a smile. "It's okay, we'll think of something."

Hyukjae smiles and squeezes his hand. "Do you think they're looking for us?"

 

"Of course they are! Do you think Jungsu hyung and Heechul hyung wouldn't come for us?"

 

\---

 

"Okay, so given the time they disappeared, there are two trains they could have taken. One was the one they were meant to take. So my guess is they got on the other one," Jungsu explains, looking around at them all. "I got us tickets on the next train to Rayong. The problem is it is a bit far and it's a tourist town by the sea. We might have to spend the night there if we don't find them quickly."

 

Youngwoon smirks. "I don't see any problems there at all."

 

Jungsu frowns at him. "The boys don't have any money on them so I doubt they'll get in to any trouble."

 

Kyuhyun laughs. "Hyung, did you forget who you're talking about? Those two can get into trouble at a nunnery and this is a tourist town you're talking about. They probably caught the wrong train on purpose!"

 

"The kid might have a point," Jongwoon says with a laugh.

 

Sungmin shakes his head while Kyuhyun glares at Jongwoon for calling him a kid, "Hyukjae is too responsible for that."

 

"Aish! Enough with the talking, where's the train?" Heechul asks, in the process of tying a red bandana around his hair to protect it from the hot Thai sun.

 

Jungsu looks down at the tickets in his hands, "Platform 4."

 

"One, two, three," Siwon starts and looks around expectantly and blinks slowly when everyone stares at him. "You're supposed to say 'go'," he says in a small voice.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Heechul asks, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

 

"Panda and Hedgehog?" Siwon looks around at them with wide eyes, "Donghae's drama?"

 

Heechul's eyebrow rises even further but Jungsu lifts a hand to forestall any insults to Siwon's sanity or Donghae's acting.

 

"Not the time right now, Siwon-ah," he says kindly.

 

"Hyung, you really didn't watch it?" Siwon asks Heechul as they head for the train.

 

"Siwonnie, do I look like I have the time to watch Donghae baking things?" Heechul asks and winces immediately.

 

"But hyung, how do you know-"

 

Heechul hits him on the arm, "Shut up," he hisses, "If you tell anyone I'll set Heebum on you!"

 

\---

 

_"Once I’ve risen yell, oppa oppa. Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, oppa oppa."_

 

They sing the chorus and Hyukjae twists around him and Donghae tries not to smirk at the audience they've gathered, foreigners and locals, watching their every move.

 

They were hungry so they'd decided to dance for money. It is not so different from what they normally do anyway, this is just a little more down sized and without the potentiality for bodily harm. It's unlikely that any of these people would want to rush at them and rip them to pieces.

 

They finish the song with identical bows, to a lot of enthusiastic clapping. Everyone chips in some money, and a few phone numbers, into their caps and even if his hands still sting from when the pebbles had dug into his palms during the floor routine, it was still worth it to see Hyukjae smiling.

 

They decide to buy dinner at a small takeaway shop near the train station.

 

"Do we have enough for train tickets?" he asks, watching Hyukjae count the leftover money.

 

Hyukjae puts the notes in one pile and coins in the other with a small frown of concentration. He looks up at Donghae after a moment and shakes his head. Donghae shrugs with a smile. "It's okay, we'll just do it again."

 

Hyukjae nods and shoves a prawn in his mouth. "Hey, do you remember when we danced for tourists before?"

 

Donghae laughs. "Those people were really nice."

 

"They were. But we lost though," Hyukjae says.

 

"That's okay. Our English is better this time. If we do it again, we'd win for sure," Donghae says brightly, in the process of mixing his chicken with the rice noodles.

 

"Hmm, we would," Hyukjae agrees thoughtfully," Should we try to call the hyungs? Maybe we can use the shop's phone. I'm sure that nice auntie you were flirting with will let you use it if you asked."

 

Donghae laughs. "But Hyukkie! I don't know their numbers!"

 

Hyukjae's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh… I don’t know their Thai numbers either."

 

Donghae steals a prawn from Hyukjae's plate, fast enough to avoid a rap on the knuckles with Hyukjae's spoon.

 

"The hyungs will come. You know they will."

 

"How will they know where we are?"

 

"Jungsu hyung always knows where we are. He'll find us," Donghae answers confidently.

 

"But Donghae-"

 

Donghae leans forward and takes Hyukjae's face in both hands, "Hyukjae-ah, they're coming for us okay? Trust me on this. Do you trust me?"

Hyukjae nods and Donghae smiles, "Good, now eat your food. We worked hard for it."

 

\---

 

"Hyung, what are we going to do if we don't find them tonight?" Kyuhyun asks, looking away from the green countryside flying by them, at Jungsu.

 

"They'll be there, Kyuhyunnie," Jungsu says without looking up from his phone.

 

"Teukie," Youngwoon starts, throwing an arm over Jungsu's shoulders, "What Kyuhyunnie means is that in case we don't find the boys tonight, are we going to stay and look for them thoroughly?"

 

Heechul bursts into laughter from where he is curled up in the corner pretending to sleep.

 

"You've caught the gift of blabber, Youngwoon-ah?" he asks, stretching luxuriously and nearly hitting Ryeowook in the face.

 

"We can't stay," Jungsu says as Heechul subsides into his corner and Ryeowook rights himself, "We have a concert tomorrow night," he says almost pleadingly when Heechul glares at him.

 

"And how are we going to do a concert without Donghae or Hyukjae?"

 

"We don't have the time to rearrange the songs. We can't postpone without causing a riot. So we have tonight and half of tomorrow to find them. I'm not going back until I find them," Jungsu says firmly. Heechul smiles.

 

"Good," he says softly and closes his eyes, "Wake me up when we get there."

 

\---

 

Donghae lies down on the sand beside Hyukjae and looks up at the night sky, at the stars doming out above them. It is beautiful. He reaches out and takes Hyukjae's hand.

 

"Hyukjae-ah, why don't we have stars like this at home?" he asks.

 

Hyukjae laughs softly, "We do, love. We just can't see them, that's all."

 

Donghae turns his head to look at Hyukjae, sees his profile lit up by the bonfires beyond him. "Hyukjae-ah," Hyukjae looks at him and smiles. Donghae holds his hand tighter.

 

"Let's stay under these stars always."

 

\---

 

"Hyung! Hyung! Can we go in the water?" Kyuhyun asks excitedly, pointing at the sea.

 

"Let's find Donghae and Hyukjae first, okay?" Jungsu says, looking around at them all.

 

"Hyung, why don't we split up, then we can cover more ground," Kyuhyun suggests, firmly keeping his eyes away from the waves crashing just a few meters behind him.

 

"We're not going to split up!" Jungsu says, sounding mildly harassed, "You're all staying where I can see you."

 

"Let's go before we give Teukie hyung a heart attack," Youngwoon leads them forward.

 

\---

 

Donghae shifts slightly to become more comfortable in Hyukjae's arms, head nestled in the crook of his shoulder.

 

"Hyukkie."

 

"Hmm?" Hyukjae asks, fingers sifting gently through Donghae's hair.

 

"I miss the others."

 

"Even when Teukie hyung wakes you up too early in the morning?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Even when Heechul hyung makes you cook for him at midnight?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Even when Kyuhyunnie makes fun of you?"

 

"Kyuhyunnie makes fun of me?"

 

"… Donghae-ah…"

 

Donghae laughs. "I miss them so much I can even hear Jungsu hyung's voice."

 

Hyukjae starts to laugh but then stills suddenly. "Wait… I can hear hyung's voice too!"

 

They sit up, looking around them.

 

They see Siwon first and then Heechul hyung and Jungsu hyung and then everybody. They're on their feet and sprinting like they haven't seen each other in years.

 

Donghae crashes in to Jungsu and Hyukjae's folded in Heechul’s arms and then everyone is around them in a massive group hug, laughing and talking and relieved.

 

"Don't ever do that again!" Jungsu hyung is saying and "If you ever worry me like that again, I'm disowning you!" Heechul hyung is threatening and "I'm really glad you're both safe, hyungs," Ryeowook is whispering shyly and Kyuhyun gives up on the group hug and runs for the waves.

 

Everyone watches him getting soaked by an incoming wave and as Kyuhyun laughs and staggers back, they all run in after him. They play around in the water until Jungsu hyung says they might as well stay the night and catch the early morning train back. They cheer loudly at the news and splashes Teukie hyung in celebration.

 

\---

 

"I always knew you'd find us, hyung," Donghae says, adjusting Hyukjae's head more comfortably in his lap. Jungsu smiles sleepily at him. The train is taking them back to the city. It is still early enough in the day to be dark outside.

 

"You're mine, Donghae-ah," Jungsu reaches out and squeezes Donghae's hand, Kyuhyun, asleep on hyung's shoulder mumbles his protest at the movement. Jungsu rights Kyuhyun's head on his shoulder carefully, "I won't ever let you be lost."

 

Donghae smiles. "Thank you, hyung," he says, leaning back against his seat. He gathers Hyukjae closer to him and closes his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Hyukkie. Sweet dreams Kyuhyunnie. Sweet dreams, hyung."

The last thing he hears is Jungsu hyung's quiet laughter.

 

“Sweet dreams, Donghae-ah.”

 

***

 

 

-Bonus scene-

 

_Hyukkie?_

_Hmm?_

_You're waiting for a train._

_I am?_

_A train that will take you far away._

_Oh my god! Are you quoting Inception at me?_

_You know where you hope this train will take you-_

_Donghae!_

_-but you don't know for sure._

_Seriously, why?_

_But it doesn't matter._

_No, it doesn't._

_Tell me why?_

_Am I going to get hit by a train?_

_Hyukkie!!_

_Okay okay. Because we'll be together. *Sigh*_

_Yay!_

_Oh my god, we're on the wrong train, aren't we?_

_But Hyukkie, you just said it doesn’t matter._

_Donghae, you- did you know?_

_*shrugs*_

_You let us catch the wrong train on purpose?_

_It will take us far away, Hyukjae-ah._

_You do know we have a concert tomorrow. And the hyungs will kill us._

_We'll get back before that._

_And where is this train taking us?_

_Does it matter, Hyukjae?_

_You're ridiculous sometimes, do you know that? But no, it doesn't._

***

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday lovely Hyukjae.


End file.
